The Psychic Power of Love
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: She had meant to meet Janine sooner, but something always came up or the kunoichi happened to be out and about, honing her skills. Ah well. Better late than never. Their meeting made the the Saffron City Gym Leader contemplate something she had long since come up with, but had only just seen evidence of: "The power of love, I think, is also a kind of psychic power..."


Happy birthday, **GrimGrave**! As requested, here's some cuddly-sexy-Gym Leader action. Enjoy~ Here's to many more, my dear. Hugs and non-heterosexual kisses x)

Thanks so much, **Shad of Shadow **for beta'ing this in such a prompt manner. You rock.

**Disclaimer**: The _Pokémon_ series is not mine. Hail Nintendo and Game Freak!

**x.x.x**

The life of a Gym Leader isn't quite as glamorous as one would think. Beyond the fame and the fierce battles, there were piles upon piles of paperwork regarding rules and regulations, endless meetings regarding the proper carriage for an individual in their position, and long, detailed accounts of how a Trainer proved their prowess in battle and why it was that they did or didn't deserved the Badge they had earned.

It wasn't quite as easy as handing out little coloured pieces of metal—everything had to be documented.

Sabrina was on her way to Fuchsia for those very reasons. She had become good friends with Koga, the Gym Leader there, and the older man was a wonderful conversationalist, as well as a wealth of information. They would make short work of the pile of documents and then, perhaps, they could head down to the local pub and get a drink.

/ _A ninja girl dressed in black and purple, a red-pink scarf trailing heroically behind her as she crouched high in the tree tops, a dangerously sharp weapon clutched in her hand._

_She leaped down, hitting the ground without a sound and crept through the approaching night, her gaze locked on her target. /_

The woman blinked, uncertain of what the vision had meant, but she stored it away for future examination. Glimpses of future meetings were the most common type of foresight she was granted and she knew from experience that she wouldn't be able to make sense of it until the moment was at hand. The rocky ridges on the outskirts of the city came into view and the Psychic user quickened her pace, intent on making it to her destination before night fell.

o.-.-.o

There was no response when Sabrina knocked on the door leading into the maze of invisible walls within the Gym, so she slipped around to the side of the building. Soon, she came to a rather inconspicuous bush, underneath which there was a hatch leading into the ninja's living quarters: a secret entrance that he had shown her in confidence during her last visit. She twisted the wheel clockwise and the door flew outwards without a sound, admitting her entrance to a narrow corridor lit with flickering torches and—

"Don't move."

There was the soft, threatening _'shik' _of metal and something cool and sharp pressed into the underside of her jaw. When she flinched instinctively, she felt something warm and wet drip down the side of her neck and her heart pounded fiercely beneath her breast.

This was bad.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the voice was muffled, but definitely female.

"I could ask you the same thing," the Gym Leader returned, calmly despite the chilling sense of panic that zipped along her spine.

"I live here. There are only two people that know of this entrance and the other person is my father. I'll ask you once more: who are you?"

Wait—_father_?

Koga had mentioned his daughter a few times before. The ninja girl's name was… "Janine?"

Her attacker's grip slackened for the briefest of moments before tightening. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm Saffron City's Gym Leader, Sabrina. I'm friends with your father."

All at once, the blade was gone and the blue-haired woman turned to see a young, purple-haired girl dressed in the traditional jumpsuit of those versed in the ninja arts, ninja tabi, and weighted bracelets around her wrists and ankles—just like the person she had seen in her vision. The girl reached up and tugged the mauve scarf wrapped around the lower portion of her face down, revealing the sheepish smile on pretty features. "Sorry about that. Like I said, I thought only my father and I knew about this entrance."

"It was an honest mistake." Sabrina winced as her recent injury throbbed, lifting her hand and touching pale skin. When she withdrew the appendage, her fingertips were crimson.

Violet eyes went to the other Trainer's neck, widening. "Oh no. Come this way—quickly."

Suddenly, she was being dragged into the building and along a maze of narrow hallways.

"These kunai are poison tipped," Janine said over her shoulder. "I need to get you the antidote before your muscles lock up and you stop breathing."

… _Oh…_

The purplette rounded a corner—a dead end?—and didn't miss a step as she kicked a hidden panel at eye-level, causing the wall to slide upwards to reveal yawning darkness. She fumbled for a moment before finding a switch that caused the lights overhead to illuminate… an armory of sorts. Vials of sickly green substances lined the wall directly across from the door and the ones on either side of it bore various weapons ranging from clawed gauntlets to ornate pole arms.

Sabrina took a step forward, only to find that her legs wouldn't cooperate. She leaned against the doorway, her muscles no longer able to support her weight, and slid into a seated position, her head spinning as her chest constricted.

From somewhere far away, she heard Janine swear quietly and there was rustling and clinking as the young woman searched frantically for the antidote. Upon finding it, she hurried back to her guest's side, stooping down and—

"This might sting a little."

—pushing a syringe full of a faintly-glowing purple liquid into the fallen Gym Leader's arm. The moment she pushed down the plunger, the bluette's vision cleared and they simultaneously released a sigh of relief.

Janine disappeared, returning a moment later with a tube of some sort of ointment a bowl of warm water, and some cotton swabs. As she began to gently clean the thin cut, she said softly, "I'm sorry."

"It was my fault. You were just protecting your home."

She smiled, though the expression didn't dispel the worry in dark purple eyes. "I _did _warn you not to move."

They shared a laugh at that, relief making the moment that much sweeter, and the blue-haired Gym Leader tilted her head back, enjoying the gentle ministrations of skilled hands.

Once she had completed her task, the younger woman offered, "Would you like to join me for tea? I still feel badly about our first meeting.

* * *

"I really am sorry…"

They were sitting at a low table in the Gym's living quarter's spacious common room, sipping tea from ceramic mugs. Janine had been an incredibly gracious hostess after the initial mishap.

"Don't worry about it." Her muscles were still a little sore, but her companion had assured her that that would fade.

"My father speaks about you all the time." The girl grinned. "It seems he was being truthful when he said you're very good at maintaining your composure."

She sipped her tea. "Getting upset over something that can't be changed is time and energy wasted."

"Wise words. Honestly, I thought all Psychic-type users were weird and cooky like Will, but you're not like that." Her cheeks coloured slightly. "You're actually kind of pretty."

Sabrina chuckled, her psychic abilities allowing her to sense the flare of admiration at the younger woman's words. It seemed Koga had spoken highly of her. "Thank you, Janine. That's very sweet."

"I speak the truth. My father says that honesty is the best policy."

"Speaking of, where is your father?"

"He didn't tell you? He's gone off to the Pokémon League, so I'm the Gym Leader now."

Right… She knew that. Sometime during her hectic week, she had forgotten that little fact entirely.

"I'd hate it if you came all this way for nothing…" The purple-haired kunoichi straightened, offering her hand. "We started off on the wrong foot. My name is Janine, the Poisonous Ninja Master, and Gym Leader of Fuchsia City. It's so nice to finally meet you. I was on my way down to the hot springs when I found you… Would you like to join me?"

Sabrina arched an eyebrow at the slight trepidation she sensed, but she didn't comment as she accepted the delicate appendage. "I would love to."

…

The steaming waters of the bath soothed Sabrina's aching muscles and she released a quiet moan as she submerged herself up to her chin. Their trek up the side of the mountain in the dark, following the faint silvery shimmer of Janine's Venomoth's wings, had been well worth it.

High above, stars twinkled in the night sky, forming an intricate pattern of gleaming lights that one didn't usually see while living in the city. They were almost awe-inspiring in their beauty and the Psychic user tilted her head back, drinking in the view.

Movement made pink eyes waver and the Gym Leader blinked upon catching sight of Janine's slim, toned form just before she wrapped a towel around herself and padded over to the water's edge, the jerky, almost rapid motions suggesting that she was uneasy.

When she saw that her companion was watching her, the kunoichi smiled nervously. "Sorry, um, I'm not used to being up here with someone. It's not often that we get visitors."

Koga had said something along those lines before. He had always seemed glad to see her and on more than one occasion, she had sensed his fatherly concern when he spoke about how his daughter didn't really have anyone her age around Fuchsia.

She had meant to meet Janine sooner, but something always came up or the kunoichi happened to be out and about, honing her skills.

Ah well. Better late than never.

The young woman lowered herself into the water, carefully removing her towel to minimize the amount of skin revealed, until she was safely out of view. She reached up and released wild purple hair from the bun she normally kept it in and it framed her face in damp ringlets. "Ah… I love this place."

Sabrina murmured her agreement, but her mind was on the curious tangle of emotions that fought for dominance in the younger woman's subconscious. Koga had said that his daughter was alone here in her homeland… It seemed that fact had bothered the kunoichi more than he knew.

o.-.-.o

A few days passed—a few days that she really couldn't afford to spend idle, but there was something about Janine's companionship that made her excuses as to why she couldn't leave yet seem more legitimate.

"How about this one?"

The aforementioned purplette peered over her shoulder, her cheek brushing against Sabrina's as she considered the document.

"No, I think it's supposed to be like this…"

The bluette touched her tongue to the inside of her cheek as she was flooded with that same confusing swirl of feelings, her temples throbbing with the intensity of the things Janine was keeping to herself. It was like listening to static on the radio until the chaotic buzz finally drove you mad and she tried her best to drown it out for the time being. "I'd prefer this one."

"Unfortunately, I don't think the League would approve," she laughed, straightening.

Sabrina scoffed. "This process would be a lot less tedious if I had my way."

"I'd like to see that: Sabrina for head of League regulations! Vote for her if you want a woman to rule with an iron fist."

"'Iron fist'?" the Gym Leader repeated.

"You seem like you'd get the job done, is all. Like you'd wear the pants and take charge." The blue-haired Trainer blinked at the sudden spike in the young woman's mood. She still couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly, but whatever Janine was thinking about made her cheeks flush pink. "A-anyway, let's take a break. I'll make lunch."

They moved to the kitchen—a small, homey, mostly wood affair with stainless steel appliances—where Janine immediately began rummaging in the fridge. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything's fine."

"A woman modeled after my own heart," she joked, emerging from the cooling unit with several boxes of leftover takeout. "Let's eat. I'm starved."

* * *

"Where's the meeting this year?"

"Cinnabar."

"What?!"

"My sentiments exactly."

"There's nothing in Cinnabar but lava, rocks and a beach!"

Sabrina snorted with laughter at the outright indignation on her companion's face. "You act as though we're on vacation, not going there to be talked at for a few hours."

"I can do both. I'm a woman of many talents."

She wasn't sure what possessed her to, but she smirked. "Oh? You'll have to show me some time."

Janine went red and swiftly changed the subject.

* * *

"So… You have psychic abilities, right? Can you move objects with your mind?"

"It doesn't quite work that way. Only Pokémon are capable of such feats, though I suppose with enough mental fortitude and training, even a human could."

"So what _can_ you do?"

"I have an above average perception of emotions and I can speak telepathically with anyone whose will is strong enough. I also get glimpses of the future, though they're vague and I'm not usually sure of their meaning until they actually happen."

"Wow… Can you show me? The telepathy, I mean."

She didn't make a habit of communicating with anyone but her Pokémon, but she supposed it was worth a shot. Sabrina closed her eyes, focusing her thoughts into a net that she cast outwards, searching for Janine's consciousness. She found it easily, smiling to herself when she felt the warmth of the energetic spirit that it belonged to, and carefully extended her reach, pushing deeper than that preliminary scan in order to establish a connection with the shimmering sphere of thought.

At first touch, she physically recoiled, caught off-guard by the strength of the walls around it, and peered at her companion: the young woman seemed completely unaware that she was being contacted, much less that she was blocking the Psychic user out.

Curious.

Janine noticed her gaze and quirked an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't think I can do it at the current moment." Not until the woman stopped safeguarding whatever it was that she wasn't comfortable with facing, anyway.

"Oh…"

She appeared so put out… Guilt tugged at the bluette's heart strings and she added, "I'll try again later."

That seemed to cheer her up. "Tell me about your visions."

"I've seen things from future meetings to the outcomes of battles."

"Have you ever used them to, you know, cheat?"

She scoffed. "Again, that's not how it works. The future is malleable, yes, but there's really nothing I can do once minds are set and the cogs are turning."

"Huh. I guess that makes sense." The Poisonous Ninja Master put her hands behind her head, flopping down on the grass and staring up at the sky. They had been hanging the laundry out to dry, since the weather was nice. "Uh… What about that other thing?"

"Hm?" She sat down next to the girl, curling her feet beneath her, and the kunoichi rolled onto her side, propping herself up one elbow.

"You said you can sense emotions. How does that work?"

"Usually, I get little hints at strong feelings." But for some reason, Janine was an open book to her. Albeit one written in an alien language, but she was slowly starting to get the hang of reading the Poison-type user.

Speaking of, the purple-haired Trainer was getting anxious. "O-oh yeah?"

"Mhmm."

Janine began to pluck blades of grass, twisting them into little knots with a pensive expression on her face. Finally, she asked, "Have you ever sensed anything from me?"

She found that she couldn't lie to the girl. "All the time, actually."

"That's weird, right?"

"Yes."

Her expression was unreadable. "And right now?"

"Right now, you're anxious. It would have to guess that you have a long-standing issue on your mind that you're still not sure of the solution to, but I can't be certain."

"…"

They sat in silence until dark clouds loomed on the horizon, forcing them to scramble to gather up the laundry before fat droplets of water showered the earth.

**Later…**

"Battle me."

Sabrina, who had been curled up on the sofa, dozing to the pitter-pattering of the rain, blinked a few times to regain her facilities. "What?"

"I want you to battle me." Her eyes were wide, eager, and it occurred to the blue-haired Trainer that this was the tamest Janine's emotions had been for a few days now. She was excited, of course, and there was a sense of pride at making a challenge to a worthy opponent. "Three against three. No items, no switching."

The older woman arched an eyebrow. "You do realize you'd be at a severe disadvantage, right?"

"A ninja never surrenders." She clenched her hand into a fist, raising it for emphasis. "They strive to overcome adversity no matter how the odds are stacked against them."

There it was again: that swirl of admiration and delight. Janine was elated at the idea of butting heads in battle, no matter the outcome, and who was she to deny the girl what made her happy?

Despite her distaste for the savagery of combat, she acquiesced, "Very well. I accept your challenge."

The Fuchsia City Gym's battle field was a heavily wooded area with sharp rock outcroppings marking the boundary of an earth ring at its heart. As both girls took their places, their individual platforms lifted them for a birds-eye view of the action, and the red and green flag-bearing robot that was to act as their battle judge announced, "**Welcome, Challenger! Please select your first Pokémon**."

Sabrina unclipped a Poké Ball from her belt, pressing the button on the front to cause it to swell to twice its size, and her opponent did the same.

"**Begin**!"

"Lucian, go!" Crimson light burst forth from the containment device, solidifying into the humanoid form of a broad-chested, long-eared Pokémon with an impressive moustache—an Alakazam.

"Predictable." Janine scoffed. "I choose you, Cybil!"

The Poké Ball she lobbed hit a tree and out flew a four-winged bat-like Pokémon with purple skin and pointed ears. It released a sound like nails on a chalkboard and Lucian flinched, lifting three-fingered hands to cover his ears.

It seemed the speedy Crobat was to gain the upper hand from the get go, because the ninja girl commanded, "_Supersonic!" _and the creature emitted the sound again, striking the Alakazam head-on with rings of pure sound energy. As he staggered, Confused, Janine commanded, "_Wing Attack!_"

Cybil's wings glowed blue white as she gained altitude—

"Snap out of it," Sabrina groaned. "Use _Psychic_."

But her Pokémon merely teetered, its sharp mind awhirl.

—and, as he descended, gliding swiftly through the trees in a beeline for its opponent, the wind whistled by; he clipped the Alakazam with a glowing wing, knocking the Psychic-type onto his rear and the breath from his lungs.

"One more time, Cybil. _Wing Attack!_" Janine shouted, her Pokémon's wings glowing again as he flapped hard, struggling to gain altitude once more.

The last blow had knocked some sense into the Alakazam and the psi Pokémon grabbed the Crobat by one of its many wings before it could fly out of range, lifting his free hand and overwhelming the Poison and Flying-type's mind with waves of psychic energy. It shrieked, eyes rolling back in its head as its mind was shattered, and went limp.

When Lucian released his grip, Cybil crashed to the ground in a heap and her Trainer bit her lip, recalling the creature and giving her opponent a thoughtful look. "Your Pokémon are tough."

"I could say the same about yours."

"Heh. Let's see how you handle this one: come on out, Weezy!"

What came pouring forth from the Poké Ball in Janine's hand wasn't a Pokémon, but a huge cloud of smog that smelled strongly of sulfur and brimstone.

Sabrina gagged, her throat tightening. She saw her opponent draw her scarf up over the lower half of her face, the cloth muffling the purplette's voice as she pointed a finger and called, "_Explosion!_"

Sabrina just barely managed to throw her arms up in front of her face, an instinctive reaction despite the invisible barrier that protected combatants from any stray attacks during the heat of battle, before scorching heat barreled outwards, the force that carried it flattening trees and sending fragments of rock flying.

When the smoke cleared, Lucian lay prone on the earth, his hit energy depleted, and a Weezing floated triumphantly above him, its final hit point protected by the Focus Band wrapped around its rough purple body.

"Lucian…" She clenched her jaw, lowering her head so that her bangs obscured her eyes as she recalled her oldest Pokémon partner. When she looked up again, there was an icy seriousness in pink orbs that made Janine shiver. "To battle, Arturo."

There was no way she was going to lose to her fellow Gym Leader. Janine may have been putting up an impressive fight, but she would be stopped here and now.

An Espeon, a quadruped Psychic-type with lilac fur, long ears, and a tail that split into two at the end, leaped forward the moment crimson beams of light faded, cooing pleasantly, "Espeon."

"_Shadow Ball_."

The brilliant red chakra on the Pokémon's forehead flashed as he opened his mouth and a ball of swirling, ghoulish black and purple energy appeared a mere inch from his snout. When it struck Weezy, there was a ghastly wail as the Weezing fainted, its rounded form hitting the ground with a dull '_thud'._

Two down, one to go.

Janine recalled her Pokémon and procured a third Poké Ball, giving it a confident nod before hurtling it. "Venom, stick to the trees!"

Brilliant red beams of energy coalesced into the form of a rather large arachnid with a red body and yellow, purple-striped legs. It clacked its mandibles together, scurrying upwards, into the treetops and out of sight.

"Arturo, aim upwards. _Shadow Ball!_"

"Counterattack with _Pin Missile._"

The attacks—a barrage of stingers and a ball of dark energy—collided with a bright flash and both Trainers shielded their eyes.

"_Calm Mind."_

"_Poison Jab!_"

Rings of psychic energy shone around the Espeon, raising its special defense just before the Ariados launched itself from its perch, stinger first. The pointed appendage glowed a sickly purple as it collided with Arturo and the Pokémon whimpered, recoiling, as poisonous bubbles rose from his shiny pelt.

"Quickly, use _Psychic_!"

But his opponent had already shot a stream of web from between its pincers and returned to the relative safety of the trees. Unable to target the other Pokémon, Arturo fell still, whipping his head back and forth as he tried to catch sight of the elusive bug.

Janine smirked. "Let's get another _Pin Missile_."

The Espeon was quick to run clear of the line of stingers that rained from the trees, but not quick enough and a few stray projectiles struck him. Each spike alone wasn't particularly harmful, but at this rate, the Ariados would wear her own Pokémon out…

The Fuchsia City Gym Leader was clever as a Ninetails.

"Hide behind a veil of _Night Shade_."

The sky darkened, warping and twisting like a mirage, and the Psychic-type teetered, clapping his paws over his ears as the colours of the world around him inverted, and his partner grimaced as her temples throbbed with the beginnings of a skull-splitting headache.

The Ghost-type Move was unexpected, as was the damage it wrought. Thinking quickly, Sabrina shut her eyes, linking her mind with the sun Pokémon's and giving him a mental boost; together, they filtered through the consciousness of the creatures in the area to find a mind that was racing, hyper-charged with the thrill of combat. She brushed against Janine's, finding that the walls that safeguarded it were still strong, though enthusiasm leaked out, and concentrated harder, to find—

"There! _Psyhic_!"

Arturo's eyes glowed and there was a screech as the other Pokémon fell from the trees, landing on its back with its long legs half-curled into its body. Fainted. The Espeon say and began licking a paw, raising it to scrub his face clean and purring contentedly.

"**Winner: Challenger**_**.**_"

* * *

Fuchsia was being besieged by water, which was gathering in storm drains and overflowing, flooding the streets. Lightning crashed and thunder roared, rendering the electricity for miles inoperable, and the Gym Leaders had hunkered down for the time being in the sitting room, away from the doors and windows.

Janine had built a nest out of blankets and pillows, much to Sabrina's bemusement, and was peering warily from beneath the mass of linens.

"I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too." And she meant that. Despite not being a huge fan of battles, their exchange had been both entertaining and enlightening. "You handled yourself well, despite your disadvantage."

The Trainer beamed. "Told you!" Lightning flashed and she cringed, earning a questioning look from her companion. "I'm, uh, not a fan of storms…"

"Join me," the bluette offered, patting the upholstered surface of the couch next to her. Her Espeon was dozing at her feet. "I find it's easier to face unpleasant things when you have company."

After a moment's hesitation, the girl rose, blankets and all, and crossed the room to plop down next to the other Gym Leader, hissing quietly as another bolt of lightning turned the night briefly into day.

"I don't know how you can stay so calm all the time. Seriously, nothing seems to bother you."

"I suppose," she chuckled.

"That's impossible."

"Hm?"

"There must be something that gets under your skin. What is it?"

"Nothing I can think of off the top of my head…" She shrugged. "I suppose Trainers who mistreat their Pokémon."

"Yeah, I hate that. You would think that people would respect the creatures that are both friends and loyal allies."

Arturo mewled, seemingly in agreement, and both young women laughed.

"What about you? Besides your astraphobia, of course."

"Shush." She pushed her friend playfully, her hand lingering on Sabrina's arm just a moment longer than necessary. "No need to be mean." After a moment of consideration, the kunoichi said softly, "Being alone, I guess. It… gets pretty lonely out here."

She sensed, very briefly, a flash of forlornness and, without thinking, she reached a hand out, resting it over Janine's. "I'm here."

Violet orbs were shiny. "I know… Thank you so much, Sabrina. You're wonderful. And I know you have to leave, but I'm glad you're here now."

Their eyes met and the Mistress of Psychic Pokémon was finally able to detangle some of the emotions whirling chaotically around the younger girl's chest: gratefulness, joy, and above all, longing.

It had been obvious, she supposed, considering the emotions she had been catching glimpses of for nearly a week, but it was only just now that she was actually considering the fact that Janine… had a crush on her; the admiration that Koga had instilled in his daughter had bloomed into something much more serious.

She supposed she should have cleared her throat and broken the tension that resulted from the meeting of gazes, but instead she waited, curious as to what the other woman would do.

When a hand cupped her cheek the Psychic-type user shivered, her senses flooded with an almost overwhelming sensation of yearning. It was as though her heart would burst unless she got whatever it was that she craved with such ardor and the muscle contracted almost painfully. She raised a hand to her breast in an attempt to soothe the dull ache, struggling to stem the rush before she was drowned entirely.

"Did you see this coming?"

It took some doing, but she found her voice. It seemed the raw, unadulterated wave of lust she had just been subjected to had robbed her of her ability to utilize cognitive processes, because it was incredibly difficult to manage a near-whispered, "No…"

Janine smiled slightly, purple eyes heavy-lidded. "Good. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

She wasn't sure who had leaned forward first, but soft lips pressed against hers and soon, their tongues became locked in a battle of wits, dipping and swirling, exploring new territory as they acquainted themselves with the taste and feel of one another.

When at last they parted, breasts rising and falling swiftly with each ragged breath, it was Sabrina who asked—no, _demanded_, "Bed."

* * *

Something fell to the floor with the sharp sound of glass breaking, but Janine paid it no mind as she pushed the blue-haired Trainer up against the wall of the hall outside of her room, ravishing the pale column of the older girl's throat with kisses and nips as she reached for the hem of that midriff baring tank top and jerked it up over Sabrina's head.

She didn't wear anything underneath and the kunoichi moaned low in her throat as she kneaded malleable swells of flesh until pale pink nipples stood at attention, just begging to be taken into her mouth.

Before she could do so, however, the woman grabbed her by the scarf and forced her to return to soft, sweet lips, regaining the upper hand as she pressed the purplette backwards, until her back hit the door to her bedroom. She fumbled for the doorknob for a moment before managing to let them in.

For a moment, Janine was horrified that the woman would see what a train wreck her room was when the lights flicked on—scrolls, daggers, and the like littered her floor and desk top—but the worry was soon erased by the teeth that nipped at the shell of her ear and the voice that husked, "Strip."

It seemed she had been correct: Sabrina really was a take-charge kind of woman.

Some of the urgency that the Mistress of Psychic Pokémon had felt before had dissipated during their tangle in the hallway and she pushed the younger woman down onto the bed, straddling her hips. She took her time mapping out the dips and swells of the kunoichi's body, taking pleasure in every soft sound of pleasure that she wrung from that slender, receptive body.

The purplette was quite a bit tanner than her counterpart and, though her curves weren't nearly as pronounced, perky breasts were sensitive to the touch, dusky nipples pebbling as she tweaked them with her thumbs.

Slightly protruding ribs were ticklish as she ghosted over them, but when she applied her tongue, she received a low, pleased sound. The slow circles drawn over forearms that were scarred from years of training in the ninja arts drew a shiver—who knew that was a sensitive spot?—and the kiss to the inside of the kunoichi's elbow made her purr.

Before long her explorations had Janine gasping and whimpering as she squirmed, her dark gaze unfocused. When Sabrina began to kiss her way along the flat expanse of the younger girl's abdomen, nuzzling soft warm skin affectionately, she heard a frustrated growl.

"_Sabrina_…!" At that throaty utterance, the blue-haired Gym Leader paused, her nostrils flaring as she fought to withstand the heat of the lustful embers that had burst into full-blown flames. Her pink gaze wandered possessively over the other woman's body, taking in the sight of flushed cheeks, slightly parted lips past which a tongue poked out to wet them, her chest rising and falling swiftly to reflect the racing of her heart, slender thighs parted slightly, revealing a glimpse of the bare, blushing lips of her sex, glistening with her excitement.

She bit her lip.

"Sabrina…" Janine tried again, swallowing hard. "Please…"

Unable to turn down such a request, Sabrina rested her hands on a corresponding thigh and pressed them open, exposing the purplette completely. The Trainer's breath caught in her throat and she absentmindedly stroked soft tan skin, each slow circle bringing her fingertips closer to wet heat—

The younger girl clamped her thighs down on the teasing appendage, preventing it from moving any further, and took a deep, steadying breath, her face red. "B-bottom drawer."

Mystified, the Psychic user regretfully detangled herself from her partner, curiosity getting the best of her as she crossed the room and stooped to open the lower-most drawer. When she found a bright red vibrator hidden amongst the neatly folded shirts within, she grinned, the expression absolutely debauched.

By the time she had returned to the bed, Janine was on all fours, her bottom raised as she peered almost shyly over her shoulder, dark eyes heavy lidded. "Like this…"

"You've thought about this before." It wasn't a question.

She shivered as the cool tip of the phallus-shaped toy smeared her excitement along her lower lips. "Mm…"

"Many a lonely night?"

It was likely an ill-timed joke, but the purplette merely chuckled. "Too many to count."

Her mirth evaporated entirely as Sabrina, having decided that she was more than wet enough, thrust the toy inside without warning, its girth providing the delicious sensation of being stretched even as its length pressed into a spot that made her gasp and cry out, her fingers clenching the bed sheets.

Janine just barely heard her partner purr, "Let me know how I measure up to those fantasies of yours, hn?" before the woman pulled the dildo almost all the way out, hovering there for a cruel moment during which the kunoichi's inner muscles clenched desperately as she whimpered, and thrust in up to the hilt, ripping a strangled cry from the purple-haired Gym Leader.

In… Out… In… Out…

The pace was slow, maddening, and no matter how Janine writhed and bucked, it didn't increase.

In… Out… In… Out…

She moaned low in her throat, feeling the weight of pink eyes on her and absolutely loving it. When she twisted to look at the woman who was fucking her over her shoulder, the sight of Sabrina's slightly parted lips and the rapt expression on lovely features as she watched the way Janine's sex swallowed the toy made her moan all the louder.

In… Out… In… Out…

There was a method to the Psychic-type user's madness, it seemed, for she angled the silicon phallus, thrusting it as deep as it could go and flipping the switch at its base, ripping a scream from Janine, who all but collapsed, her arms unable to support her as pleasure tore through her in an all-encompassing wave. The vibrations set her senses ablaze and the storm raging outside was nothing compared to the maelstrom that whirled within, battering her neurons and flooding her sex with slick heat, the wet sound of the dildo pounding into her only serving to make her clench tightly around the intruder, bringing her closer to the peak of ecstasy.

When at last it became too much, sensory overload made her howl, her eyes rolling back into her head as she arched, angling her hips upwards and pressing backwards to meet the forceful thrusts that were reducing her world to lights and sounds and sensation.

When at last her muscles unlocked, allowing her to fall boneslessly to the bed's plush surface, Janine whimpered, her sex pulsing as Sabrina pulled the toy from her depths, allowing wetness to dribble down her thighs. The blue-haired woman was smirking as she cast the dong aside, flopping down beside the inert ninja and propping herself up with one arm.

She gave the young woman a moment to catch her breath before asking, "So?"

The Poison-type user rolled onto her back and stretched, giving the other Trainer a look when pink eyes wandered along the length of her slender frame. "My fantasies didn't do that any justice. Although… There was one thing missing."

She arched an eyebrow, eyes gleaming challengingly. "Oh?"

"Mm…"

"Show me."

Janine grinned, sitting up and claiming the other Trainer's lips. Full breasts proved to be a perfect handful and she groped them, tweaking pink nipples before setting her sights further south. Those pesky white pants had to go. If she didn't feel the full length of Sabrina's body against hers, she would go mad. Soon, the Mistress of Psychic Pokémon was completely naked and she rested a hand on the older woman's shoulder, pushing her onto her back, their tongues locked in fierce oral combat. When she broke away, the Psychic-type User made a disappointed sound, but it faded the moment the ninja girl kissed her way down her body. It took some positioning, but Sabrina found herself face to face with Janine's sex, slender thighs clamped down on either side of the blue-haired woman's face as she grasped pale thighs, spreading them apart to reveal the triangle of light blue hair that glistened at their apex.

She took in the musky scent of the bluette's excitement, exhaling over sensitive flesh and making her buck slightly. Her heart raced, her mind not quite able to process the gravity of the moment—the fulfilment of a wish deep down in her heart.

Sabrina stirred, sensing that swell of emotion, but her curiosity was eradicated by the hot, wet tongue that slipped past her labia to swipe over her clit. She wriggled, torn between wanting to end the too-intense contact and wanting to prolong it, therefore bringing herself closer to the abyss, but she wasn't given much of a choice as the purplette held her down and gave the little nub a tongue lashing.

Not to be outdone, the Trainer leaned in and applied her own tongue to the younger woman's folds. She tried to focus, but the pressure building in her loins was proving to be a greater obstacle than she had thought and she moaned, slurping and licking whatever she could without any real directive in mind.

It became a race to the finish, despite the glorious give and take, with mind-glowing orgasm as the end goal. Janine must have been tapping into her ninja training for intense mental fortitude because she didn't seem to have much problem zeroing in on the Psychic-type user's clit, but Sabrina refused to be bested and reintroduced her fingers to the mix; the cry that the woman on top of her released sent vibrations through the hypersensitive bundle of nerves and she shuddered, forgetting herself and rolling her hips, her head falling back.

She swore she heard a giggle, but the sound was drowned out by the wordless cry that was torn from her throat by a clever tongue. Orgasm wiped her mind clean and rendered her muscles uncooperative; electric arcs of pleasure zipped from neuron to neuron,

The Mistress of Psychic Pokémon wasn't entirely certain how long she laid there, just forcing her muscles to relax and attempting to arrange her jumbled thoughts into some semblance of working order, but suddenly the purplette was hovering over her, her chin glistening in the low light.

"Wanna try that again?" She seemed triumphant as she kissed the other woman, dark purple eyes gleaming amusedly even as her breasts rose and fell quickly which each labored breath.

Sabrina grimaced at the taste of herself, but she didn't respond, choosing to grip Janine's hips and press her thigh up against the apex of slender legs.

…

Finally, they collapsed, their sweaty bodies entwined as they panted in the low light of the lamp on Janine's bedside table. The kunoichi was the first to move, though hesitantly, as she snuggled into her partner's side.

"Thank you."

Sabrina blinked, caught off guard by the statement and also by the guilt she sensed. "For?"

"For being here… for easing my loneliness, if only for a little while."

"For as long as you'd like," the Psychic user corrected gently, hooking her finger under the younger girl's chin and angling her face upwards so that their eyes met. "Janine, are you assuming I've taken pity on you or something?"

"Get out of my head," she joked weakly.

The older woman's expression became stern. "I'm here because I want to be. Because I want _you_." She leaned in, pressing a sweet kiss to full, pouty lips, and the purple-haired kunoichi smiled.

"Thank you. Really. You have no idea how much it means to me—just you being here."

_/ She ran up to the window and peered outside. Much to Sabrina's confusion, she saw herself walking away, a thick manila envelope tucked under her arm. "Father, who was that?"_

_That voice wasn't hers, either. It was the higher pitched voice of a teenager._

"_Hm?" Koga looked to her, affection shining in dark eyes. "That's my friend, Sabrina."_

"_Sabrina…" Sabrina—no, not Sabrina, but someone else—repeated, as though tasting the name for the first time. Approval welled up beneath her breast, manifesting itself in a wide smile. "Sabrina," she said again, excitedly. "When is she coming back?" /_

What in the world…?

Sabrina frowned slightly, casting her senses outwards to locate the source of the vision—past, not present—that had just flashed through her mind's eye at mach speed…

What she found made her gasp and her grip around Janine tightened.

Never before had the Trainer sensed such boundless affection—especially not aimed at her—and the purity of the warm, gentle adoration brought tears to pink eyes.

_I've wanted to meet you for a very long time._

"Janine…"

The kunoichi smiled, her eyelids drooping sleepily. "Yes?"

"How long have you been waiting for this—for our meeting?"

"A while now," she admitted softly. "Why, did you see something?"

She ran her fingers through wavy purple locks, the gesture meant to soothe the trickle of anxiety she sensed from her partner. Janine was still worried that the Psychic user might reject her, despite all that had transpired. "I saw you. You were a little younger and your father was telling you about his friend and you were very excited to meet her. I think the friend… was me."

"I guess you know my secret now."

They fell silent, the Fuchsia City Gym Leader fidgeting restlessly and the Saffron City Gym Leader contemplating something she had long since come up with, but had only just seen evidence of.

"The power of love, I think, is also a kind of psychic power..." the older woman said at last.

"What?"

"Everything happens for a reason. I think that your desire to meet me is what drew me here in the first place—it's not like me to forget things like Koga's going away. And now…" She stopped speaking aloud, continuing silently, _(Now I can speak to you because of that very desire._)

Janine flinched, gasping. "I-I heard you! In my head just now…"

"You let me in." Sabrina pressed a kiss to the top of the kunoichi's head. "Thank you."

"I didn't really _do_ anything, though…"

"You care for me and that's enough."

The purple-haired Trainer fell silent, absentmindedly running her fingertips over fair skin. At last, she whispered, "Sabrina?"

She had begun to doze, the gentle petting lulling her into an almost catatonic state. "Mm?"

"Will you stay a little while longer?"

Her Gym awaited her in Saffron, likely with a new pile of responsibilities, but…

"Of course."

The psychic power of love held her here, with Janine.

**-End-**

As always, sincere, well thought out feedback is appreciated :D


End file.
